The Killing Tower
by Too awesome for a Pen Name
Summary: After a dog was killed by the hands of one of the Titans, questions were raised. Who could have killed such a cute dog? However, as the mystery came close to being unravelled, the Titans wondered if detective work had been such a good idea.
1. Blourgsturg

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction. Just to tell you so you wouldn't expect something advanced. I tried my best, however, and hope you like it! Enjoy. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white and blue car whooshed pass on the street, driving to who-knows-where. The driver was a man looking more like a robot. The only flesh visible were his head and arms, yet it distinguished him from what he feared to be. Beside him sat someone pretty much as strange. His face was covered by a mask and he appeared to be on his way to a custom party judging by his clothes. Behind them where-

Ok, alright. I think we all know I'm describing the Teen Titans here. I also believe we all know how they look like. So, to make it easy: the Teen Titans were riding in the T-Car. They were driving full speed, dashing around like a dog chasing its tail. Except they weren't going in circles. So, give some crazy idea as to where their destination was. Some bank someone's rubbing? An electronic store someone's stealing from? Well, actually, they were on their way to get some pizza. But their empty stomach had easily made it an emergency. Plus, being the Teen Titans, they were used to driving fast. Everyone knew Cyborg much rather eat tofu than drive slowly. Therefore, the speed of their car remained speedy.

It was then when there was a crushing sound and the car stopped.

"Something's in the way," Cyborg observed as he quickly exited the car. It better not be anything that damaged his precious car. There is a half-joke and half-rumour passing around in the tower that if Cyborg didn't meet the right girl, he would happily marry the T-Car. Strange, but probably true. Therefore, nobody was surprised with the concern coating his words like butter.

Robin, Beastboy, Strafire and then Raven all followed, gasping at the sight of a dog. That's right: a dog. He was unconscious thanks to the T-Car smacking him. Yet, the fluffy thing still looked cute. It was a mop dog with long tangled hair that covered his eyes. The only thing that distinguished him from a mop was his noise and the open jaw. The next thing the Teen Titans noticed was the missing tag which meant the dog was a stray. He didn't look too hurt. There was no blood and he wasn't squished like how dead animals on the street usually were. Nope, in fact, he looked alive.

"Is that a mop?" Raven asked with a surprise look that said "never seen such a dog before".

"Awww…it is SO CUTE!" Starfire was obviously about to give the poor dog a hug when its painful state sunk in. She bent down, checking to see if the poor dog was alive. She felt his breathing and smiled cheerfully. "We have hit this dog with our car. It is the least we can do to bring it home and do the curing." It was obvious Starfire wanted a pet. Ever since Silkie, a pet was what she craved. Although she knew the rest didn't feel the same way, she hoped they'll change their minds for this dog.

"No way," Robin disagreed as he backed up, "We already have Beastboy. We don't need any other pet."

Beastboy didn't look too thrilled to hear this. But, as usual, nobody cared.

"It does not need to be the pet," Starfire explained, "We will only do the taking care of until the dog feels better." She pointed at the unconscious dog. "We had hurt it and it is the least we can do, is it not?" The dog had the mien of one looking up expectedly, giving Robin the puppy dog face. In actuality, however, the dog was lying unconsciously, unaware of what was happening around him.

There was a long pause. All that could be heard was the street: honking cars, people's screams and various animal noises. Then, Robin sighed. He knew that it was only fair for them to take care of the dog until it felt well enough to be freed. If there was one thing anyone knew about Robin, it was that justice was important to him and he always tried his best to be fair. Therefore, even though a dog was the last thing he wanted in the tower, he eventually agreed to the delight of Starfire.

"I will be calling you Blourgsturg."

"Uhh…Starfire?" Beastboy began, "I don't think this dog would like his name."

"What do you mean? Blourgsturg is the Tamaranian word for-"

"We shouldn't even be naming this dog," Robin interrupted, "He's not ours and he's not our pet. I don't want us to get too close to him. He'll only be staying with us for a short while." Annoyance tinted his words and the Titans knew he was close to anger. Therefore, nobody said anything else. They just entered the car with the dog and drove away.

Little did they know, a dark unforgettable doom awaited the dog and, thanks to him, every Titan's loyalty would soon be questioned.


	2. A dog's death

A day had passed since the Titans discovered the dog. Although they avoided uttering his name near Robin, the dog was secretly named Blourgsturg against most Titan's wishes. Blourgsturg's eyes had recently opened, but he was still in pain. Currently, the mop dog lay on Beastboy's bottom bunk, whining like a two year old. The rest of the Titans, however, were eating their lunch. That didn't mean they couldn't hear the noisy dog.

"The poor dog is feeling the boredom," Starfire explained while swallowing down her pasta. That didn't do much at fixing Robin's annoyed face. He didn't want a pet in the tower and the dog wasn't doing much at changing his mind.

"The minute that dog gets better, he's leaving the tower." Robin twirled his pasta around his fork, ignoring Starfire's unhappy face. Silence taped the Titan's mouths shut. Nobody said anything else. They were all in deep thought about Blourgsturg or, in Robin's case, "the dog". Melancholy, jealousy and annoyance were blossoming in the air. What finally interrupted their thought was a knock on the door. Someone was knocking on the Titan's door? All but Starfire were surprised to hear that. Yes, all _but _Starfire. She only muttered a "that is most likely for me" then flew off to answer the door.

She came back with a small box in her hand. It was obviously sent to her by mail.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked curiously with his mouth stuffed with pasta. He had to repeat a second time after swallowing down his food. But all Starfire said as a reply was "oh, it is nothing". She then flew off to her room, shutting the door after herself.

Once again, silence roamed the tower, though everyone knew what the rest were thinking.

*

Starfire wasn't seen by any of the Titans for a few hours. It sure was a strange occurrence as the alien girl was often the most sociable Titan. Yet, she was hidden for a while there and nobody knew her whereabouts. The last thing they knew was her entering her room. Knowing that Starfire didn't stay locked in her room this long, Robin had tried knocking on her door. When he got no answer, he had slammed the door open, but only to find it with no Starfire. He guessed she'd somehow managed to leave her room without them noticing. Not the hardest thing to do.

Later, the Titans were all in the living room: Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was _trying _to mediate but failing as usual because of the noisy tower and Robin was eating a snack. It was then when Starfire reappeared, entering from the entrance. As it appeared, she'd been outside.

"Where were you?" Robin asked, seeing her fly in.

"Oh, I was only taking a walk." Starfire smiled cheerfully. She passed the titans, then announced, "I will be in my room if you shall ever need me, friends". But nobody was paying much attention to her except for Robin.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PASSED ME." The angry statement was from Cyborg who was muttering swear words under his breath.

"Oh yeah?" Beastboy asked, "Well then, can you believe _this_?" His green car then sent some type of orange bullets crashing into Cyborg's blue one. Cyborg's car screeched and stopped, giving enough time for Beastboy to take a far enough lead. Cyborg's angry growl followed Beastboy's little trick, but there was no use. Just a second after, the green car passed the flag.

"OH YEAH!!! That's what I call driving!" Beastboy leaped onto his feet, doing a little victory dance which had the added effect of getting Cyborg even more angry. "Well," he continued after his dance was over, "Got to go the little gamer's room." With that, he walked off, passing Starfire's room and disappearing from view.

After a rematch declared Beastboy the winner, night laid its dark blanket over the sky. One by one, the Titans entered their room for the night.

*

The next morning, Beastboy was the last Teen Titan to wake up. He stretched and yawned, muttering a 'good morning' to Blourgsturg who was sleeping on the top bunk. But the dog didn't reply. Well, that wasn't surprising considering how it was a dog. But Beastboy expected at least a bark.

"Blourgsturg?" He looked up at the dog and practically shrieked. Blourgsturg had a knife slicing his fur, dried blood stuck all over him. A sad look twinkled in his eyes and his entire body silently yelled the word "pain". It wasn't the prettiest or, obviously, the most expected sight.


	3. Moving on

The sun shone dazzlingly above a cheerful city. Birds chirped and flowers blossomed. The tower glowed under the intense sunlight, its windows glittering like thousands of diamonds. But, inside the tower lived a much darker scene. Blourgsturg was dead: its dried blood spattered all over the sticky fur and bunk bed. Around the bed stood all five Titans taken hostage by surprise, their eyes bulging out of their powdery white faces. All presented the impression that they were uninformed of the dog's death prior to Beastboy's discovery, when clearly, at least one was. With the security the tower had, there was no way someone from outside could have done it. That and there was no reason for a random person to sneak in to kill a dog.

This raised two interesting questions: which Titan would kill a dog? And why?

Four of the Titans were thinking about this. The Titans had lived together for a long time. They were superheroes and grew to trust each other, to think of one another as "the good guys". The thought of one of them killing a dog, especially by a knife, wasn't the easiest thing on their minds. They all were starting to like the playful mop dog, yes, but it was easier to admit the poor thing had died than he was killed by a friend which was quite a scary thought. That and impossible. No way could any of them kill a cute dog. "There has to be another explanation for this" was what was racing in their heads as they stared up at the dead carcass.

Silence remained alive until it was shattered by Raven. "Well, I'm not going to clean that up." Her voice was hoarse. She was obviously trying to start a conversation about something more upbeat and failing. There was a slight pause as the rest tried to free themselves from their shock and regain their voice.

"I-I-I can not believe…" Starfire's voice trailed off, though there hardly was the need for it to be finished. Tears were suddenly streaming off her eyes, running down her red face. Starfire hardly ever cried, but nobody was surprised. They all knew how much the fluffy dog meant to her. Robin tried his best to comfort her and everyone else followed suit. Everyone but Raven, anyways, who was never one to comfort people. She always felt awkward doing it.

"We should burry the dog," Raven suggested instead. There were nods of agreement, even from the sniffing Starfire.

*

After the burial, the Titans tried their best to continue living their life normally, though it was impossible. The snapshot of the dog covered in blood never left their heads and neither did they question "who".

The only person who wasn't trying to escape the reality was Robin. He wasn't one to leave a crime unpunished no mater the criminal or the crime. Therefore, although he pretended not to, Robin decided to start snooping. The first thing he did was inspect the weapon: a knife. It actually was a kitchen knife that was probably from the Titan's kitchen. It wouldn't be too hard for anyone to take the knife. It didn't target a particular Titan. This was surprising as most criminals tried to frame others using the weapon.

He then inspected Beastboy's room. Of course, this was much harder as the room had the potential of wining the "messiest room in the world" award. He searched for anything out of place. Anything that could possibly be a clue. But he couldn't find a thing. This was also strange. Most criminals tried to frame others by leaving a fake clue at the scene of the crime. Either that, or they've been careless enough to leave an actual one. But this crime had no speck of helpful clue: against every mystery book Robin had ever read. It was possible that it was here somewhere, yes. Robin was just not seeing it.

"Hey, what'cha doing in my room, dude?" Beastboy had entered his room to find Robin kneeling on the floor, searching for something.

"Oh-uh-nothing." He stood up and walked out, nearly running.

*

The next morning, Robin was the first Titan to awake. He was always an early riser. Yawning and stretching, he leaped out of bed. But something froze him solid. His face flushed pale and his mouth shivered. Laying in front of him on the floor was a body. But, this time, it wasn't only an animal. Oh, there was no question about it now. Somebody in the tower had their mind set to kill and it was time to figure out who and why before it was too late.


	4. A dead Titan

**Hey peoples! I just wanted to apologize for this awful/short chapter. The next one would be much better. **

***Promises***

**Also, there's a Titan dieing in this chapter. PLEASE, if the Titan's your favorite character or something, DO NOT STOP READING. **

***Pleads***

**I know some people would want to, but please don't. I PROMISE you wouldn't be disappointed. Agree? Good: so on with the story. **

**PS: Please review with a guess of what you think happened to Raven or who the killer is (so I know if my story's predictable). **

* * *

"So I'm like 'dude, what'cha doing in my room?' Then Robin was all 'uh'-" Beastboy ran in spot to demonstrate what Robin had done next. "Then I'm all 'huh?' And then I decided to tell you guys." Beastboy looked back at the tiny crowd consisting of Starfire, Cyborg and Raven.

"I'm sorry, were you talking in English?" Raven asked in her usual sarcastic tone. This didn't seem to make Beastboy too happy. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Starfire cut in trying to translate. Apparently, she spoke Beastboy better.

"He had said that Robin was doing the snooping in his room."

"So?" Cyborg asked, "What's your point?"

Silence.

Beastboy knew it was wrong to suspect Robin. Robin, after all, was the leader of the Titans. He was the famous Boy Wonder, the dude Beastboy respects. He was the guy Beastboy thought working with was an honour. He is known as the superhero that is always in the side of justice and most definitely the last guy anyone would suspect of killing a dog with a knife. Yet, something in his gut had told Beastboy to do just that. It was a weird thing he hoped the rest would understand, though he highly doubted that. He wasn't so sure how else to explain it.

"Well," Beastboy stammered, "Think about it, he was the only dude who disliked Blourgsturg, didn't look too upset after his death and…now..he's fooling around at the scene of the crime…maybe, to get rid of evidence…?" His explanation trailed off with a question in the end.

There was a minute of silence as the Titans give their little green friend a "you're kidding" glare. Beastboy hurried to explain further, "I'm suspecting robotic aliens taking over Robin's brain to-"

"Where did you get that idea from? A comic?" Raven interrupted.

Beastboy's confused face was followed by "what's your point?"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

The voice surprised everyone as Robin walked up to them from the kitchen. He held an apple in his hands, chewing on it as he neared them. "Well?" He asked the shocked faces when he got no reply.

"Uhh…you mean you hadn't heard?" Beastboy asked hopefully, getting a slap from Raven. Such a question would obviously get Robin suspicious.

"We're just talking about the dog," Raven answered instead. It was a perfect answer: not a total lie. "We didn't want to upset you." They _were_ talking about the dog. Being killed by Robin, yes, but he didn't need to know the rest. All he needed to know was that they were talking about the dog.

The conversation followed normally from there, the Titans answering, asking and commenting. In their heads, however, the possibility of Robin killing the dog roamed wild. Could it be possible? They were all critics, but as time flew by, each one of them became more and more unsure of Robin's innocence. They all hated thinking of Robin as a dog killer, but part of them did. This made them all uncomfortable. Was things really bad enough for them to question their own leader?

*

It was the next morning.

Shock had slapped Robin hard in the face. He even had a powdery white face as a bruise to prove it. He'd just woken up to find a dead Titan in his own room. There was a disgusting stench clouding around the green snake, proving that if his limp buddy failed to. There was no blood. No wounds. No anything. He was obviously killed by poison. An unconscious part of Robin's head fit these pieces together while, a more conscious part, was busy freaking out. Surprise had stuffed itself in Robin's throat, blocking his voice from coming out. It slowly faded away, though, and Robin regained his voice. He screamed "help" as it was all his frozen brain could think of. It was also a short and quiet scream, weak with volume. But that was the best he could do in his current state.

It did its thing, however. Starfire flew to Robin's room followed by a running Cyborg.

" 'Sup?" Cyborg asked before freezing up. The three stood there, trying to get over the loss. Nobody even knew there were only three alive people in that room. They couldn't comprehend that as all their attention was on the green snake. Precious time was wasted before Cyborg, who was much better with realizing these things, asked the question: "where's Raven?" His voice was hoarse with shock and pain. There was no stench of curiosity, looking like he was asking for the sake of asking.

"Raven?" Confusion clouded Robin's face for a second as though he was having a hard time understanding. Then, it sunk in. "RAVEN!"

He ran out the room only to be stopped by Cyborg, "Perhaps I should-"

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked hoarsely, shoving the half-robot aside and continuing his running. He stopped by Raven's room, hoping she just hadn't heard. He knocked on the door, calling "raven" as he did. This all was feeling like a dream. A nightmare he couldn't wake-up from. It all just didn't seem real to him. He didn't know how many times he had knocked, almost like he lost the ability to count. All he knew was that it was quite a few and no answer. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. It was locked from the inside.

"Raven, this isn't funny. Open NOW," He ordered. There was no answer.

"Allow me-" Robin was happy to see Cyborg behind him, moving out of the way as the half-robot blasted the door down.


	5. Finding Raven

**Sorry for the short and late chapter. The shortness is because this chapter just has to be short. The lateness is because I couldn't log in and upload my document for two days. So, when I finally finished this, I had to wait two days before uploading. The next one would be up soon and it'll either be the last chapter or second to last. It all depends on how long the next chapter will be when I write it. I might decide it too long for a chapter. Don't know. Anyways, thanks SO MUCH for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites, people. I really appreciate that. You guys rock! I hope you guys would continue to like this story and, yeah, I know it ended up a bit short. But, hey, tons of stories are shorter. **

**Review please! **

**PS. No, the google trick doesn't actually work. But it could in the world of fanfiction, right?**

* * *

The door blasted open to reveal an empty room.

"Raven…?" Robin's voice trailed off with a question at the end, but nobody answered. He ran around the room, searching for anything that might give away Raven's whereabouts. But the room was completely clean. He stood there breathless, looking over at Cyborg who didn't have any readable expression on his face. Where could she have gone? People don't just disappear even if she _was_ dead. Her body should be somewhere around here.

But the determined hero wasn't about to give-up. "Search the entire tower," he insisted. "She _has _to be here somewhere." Without letting Cyborg speak, Robin then ran off to look for Raven. Cyborg followed only to be stopped by the angry Robin. Yes, angry. His teeth were clinched as he yelled, "NO! Go _another _way." Robin usually took things too seriously and this was no exception. Cyborg was left to agree and the two teens separated, each going the opposite way.

Robin could not believe this was happening right after his birthday. Yes, _birthday_. His stupid birthday. He had celebrated it the day they found the dog. The pizza was actually supposed to be an after treat. He could remember it clearly…

He woke-up that day early as usual, strolling out his room thinking he's the first Titan awake. What he saw surprised him which, obviously, was the whole point. All four other Titans were awake with cheery smiles, a silly birthday cone hat covering their heads. Well, except for Raven who, although was wearing the hat, carried more of a gloomy "I want to be anywhere but here" look. They all yelled "SURPRISE" as confetti sprang every which way. He was one surprised Robin, asking them how on earth they knew his birthday.

"Dude," Beastboy had said, "You're Robin! All you have to do is type 'Robin's birthday' in google."

Robin almost cried inside as he remembered the jolly way they all handed him their presents. Cyborg had gotten him six tickets to ride his car (no joke), Raven's present was a book, Starfire had bought a rather expansive watch from the internet while Beastboy got him an edible statue of Robin all out of tofu. So, in a nutshell, all had bought things they would have liked. At that time, he wasn't the happiest soul. In fact, he'd even given Beastboy the tofu statue back. He didn't tell him he was giving it _back _per say, of course. He only told him that he couldn't fit it in his room, asking Beastboy if he could keep it in his room. When Beastboy agreed, he also told him that he could eat parts of it if he wanted to. Of course, Beastboy had disagreed saying it was Robin's birthday gift. With the statue right in front of his eyes all the time, however, he couldn't help himself and _had _to eat some anyways. Robin smiled at the memory of his little green friend.

Things will never be the same.

Robin twisted his watch around his wrist: a habit he was starting. The watch was a diamond one, though not the girly type girls wear. It was the _manly _type.

Robin almost coughed at that, a sad smile curving on his face. On one hand, he was remembering his birthday which was a happy memory. On the other, it was the last happy memory he had with all five Titans. Now, there were only three and-

_NO_.

What was he doing? Wasn't he the one who pressured Cyborg to continue searching for her? He couldn't loose hope. He _wouldn't _loose hope. He'll continue searching. With a new determined twinkle in his eyes, Robin did just that.

*

"I can't believe we haven't found her yet."

"People do not just vanish."

"She has to be here somewhere."

The three remaining Titans sat in the common rooms trying to decipher Raven's whereabouts. They've searched four hours and not just in the tower. They've also tried searching Jump City, but were unable to find Raven. Suddenly, Robin remembered something. It was almost like a spark of brilliance exploded in his head.

"Say, what if this entire time, the only _real _victim was Beastboy?"

Confused eyes met his.

Robin decided to explain, "I mean, not finding Raven means she could be alive, correct?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I guess. But what about the dog?"

"Maybe the dog wasn't meant to be the one dead," he questioned, "maybe that was supposed to be Beastboy. I just remembered something: before everyone fell asleep, the dog was sleeping on the bottom bunk. But, the next morning, he was on the top. So-"

"He was killed by an accident?' Starfire cut in.

"My guess," Robin said, "Would be that Beastboy switched their spots before he went to bed. After all, he never sleeps on the top bunk as he always falls off. Then the killer, whoever it is, came in. It would be night so they wouldn't see too well. Beastboy sometimes shapeshifts in his sleep, doesn't he?"

"But why would anyone want to kill Beastboy?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shrugged, "Why would anyone want to kill a dog?"


	6. Alone again

**Hey guys! Longest chapter yet. Hope you guys like it! I've decided to have Robin investigate a bit more and add more details which is why the story will be longer. I wrote this chapter when I was tired, so sorry if it stinks. Review please! I want to know what you guys think of it. **

* * *

There was silence.

"Well," Cybog began. "That could mean nobody else is going to get killed…" His voice trailed off as though he expected someone to finish his sentence for him. In truth, they all knew what he meant. If it was a victimized killing with bystanders dead and vanished, then nobody else was going to die. Therefore, perhaps they should stop investigating. If nobody else was going to get hurt, why put a Titan behind bars? Plus, if this investigation should continue, there'll be people knowing too much. There'll be new victims. If anything was going to kill more innocents, it was this investigation. It was easier to just let it go. Robin disagreed with this, of course. He was all for justice. Whoever this killer was should be punished. It didn't mater if they were a Titan.

Starfire surprised him when she agreed: "Yes, and I do not wish for any more friends to get hurt…therefore, perhaps we _should_.."

"WHAT?" Robin raised his voice, screaming at Cyborg instead of Starfire. "ARE YOU-" Suddenly, it hit him. _One of the Titans killed them_. There were only two Titans with a one hundred percent certainty of being alive standing before him. This could only mean either Cyborg or Starfire were the cause of the others' deaths. It would be unwise to force them to help him, telling them everything he concluded. It would be best for him to snoop in secret like what he was previously doing. He sighed, "Very well. I-I guess you're right."

Confusion struck both Cyborg and Starfire, obvious with their dumbfounded looks. Yet, a smile also blossomed on their faces as they each walked off in a different direction. Robin was left standing in the common room, alone. That's what he truly was now: alone. Robin was never one to care much for being alone. If people couldn't help him, he was perfectly happy to do things alone. In fact, he didn't even _want _to start the Teen Titans in the first place.

It was time to truly investigate this. The first thing he decided to do was talk to his 'suspects'. In this case: Cyborg and Starfire. The tricky part was he had to do it without them suspecting anything. The easiest way? Hide the questions in the mist of a perfectly normal conversation during dinner. That was probably easier said that done, so Robin decided to plan everything out beforehand. He left the common room, deciding to take a shower to think about this.

*

"DINNER TIME!"

Like an alarm, Cyborg's voice echoed through the almost-empty tower, beckoning Robin and Starfire. Meat of all types covered the table. Cyborg's tongue hung hungrily out of his mouth, licking his lips before he began devouring a hamburger. "Eem-Eemm…now, _this _is good." His mouth was full, but Robin could still understand him clearly. He smiled at meat's number one fan. He didn't have to endure tofu anymore. Instead, he could have all the meat he wanted.

Starfire stuffed her mouth with stake. "Ooo…this _is good_. Please, what do you call this?"

"Girl," Cyborg gasped, "You seriously haven't tried stake yet?" Robin could hear the unsaid word: _figures_. It was obviously wrong to talk about a dead friend like that which is why Cryborg didn't. He clearly would have if Beast Boy was alive, but, instead, there was an uncomfortable silence broken by Robin. This was the perfect opportunity to start his questions.

"Yeah," he agreed, "It's definitely better than what we had last night." There was a pause as though Robin had realized something. "By the way, what _did _we have last night?"

There was a pause as Cyborg and Starfire tried to think back. Cyborg eventually shrugged, "Something Beast boy cooked. Tofu, probably. Or something vegetarian at least. I can't remember what _you guys_ had seeing as I didn't eat the same thing. I ate a hamburger I made myself." It was weird to hear his name now. In fact, even saying the changeling's name-no, even _thinking _his name-was strange and unusually uncomfortable.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, Beast Boy had made the tofu for us. I do remember eating it now."

"I was so tired," Robin recalled, "That's why I didn't even think about what I was eating. I think I was the first to fall asleep."

"That's probably because you _were_," Cyborg laughed, "I was pretty tired too. I was the third to sleep. I think Starfire went to bed before me, right Star?" He received a nod from Starfire.

"I thought you and Beast Boy were playing video games until late night," Robin said curiously.

"No way, man," Cyborg mumbled while devouring chicken wings, "Why would you think that?"

"No reason," Robin shrugged. He chewed on his own burger, waiting until he swallowed the bite before saying anything else. "I just thought I heard noises." Of course, that was a lie, but Cyborg didn't know that. It was an old trick that still worked. There was no reason why it shouldn't work now.

Silence threw its blanket over Cyborg as he chewed on his stake, acting like he was waiting to swallow before talking. But Robin suspected he was only doing that for a little more time to think. After all, he talked so far with his mouth full. No reason why he should be considerate now. "Oh, well, whoever that was: wasn't me," he finally spoke. The entire time, Robin was trying to figure out what Cyborg was doing before he went to sleep after Robin. But, it didn't look like he wanted to reveal that and Robin didn't want to ask directly.

"So, guessing it wasn't you either, huh, Star?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Hmm?" Starfire looked up from her stake. "Oh, no. I did the sleeping early right after I did what you Earthlings call 'light reading'. It was a truly delightful book about Tamaranean jewels. But I did not hear any 'noises'. It must have been after I did the sleeping."

*

The dinner conversation hadn't been too helpful. Robin was trying to figure out what they were doing last night without sounding too obvious, but didn't do a very good job. He wasn't expecting anything more, however. Night soon fell as the heroes sat in the common room. Starfire was reading a book. Robin could tell it was the Tamaranean jewels book thanks to the cover. There was a yellow stone, round and glossy with "expansive" written all over it. Beside it was a jewel looking as if someone had stuck thousands of incredibly small mirrors together, the color being clear with a tinge of light blue. Beside that was a turquoise gem, looking like many pieces of ripped turquoise paper were stuck together. There was another jewel too, right above the two. It was a pink thing exactly like the one Blackfire had once stole. The four jewels lay on a red and blue background with Tamaranean writing as the title. She seemed to be lost in it, not paying any attention to Cyborg and Robin who were playing video games. Cyborg yelled something about how he was going to win now and then, but Robin never said anything back. That was probably because Cyborg _did _win. _Every single time._ It was actually starting to annoy the half-robot and Robin could tell he missed playing with Beast Boy.

_"GAME OVER!!!_

_(Cyborg wins)"_

Once again, that sign captured the screen.

The Boy Wonder yawned, drowsiness starting to kick in. "What time's it?" He asked, receiving an "one" from Cyborg. As if on cue, the three heroes stood up and walked over to their rooms to sleep. Tired, Robin threw himself to bed instantly.


	7. Searching the Tower

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story. Thank you SO MUCH!!! I hope you like this chapter. I myself am beginning to like this story more, so I hope you guys are too. Review please! Tell me your opinions on this chapter. **

* * *

Robin's eyes opened. A nervous feeling crept-up inside him, releasing thousandth of butterflies in his stomach. His eyes burnt into the ceiling, too nervous to look anywhere else in his room. Eventually, however, they slowly travelled to the floor, relieved when they found no dead bodies. But that didn't mean there wasn't any in another room. Robin lay there a minute longer, bracing himself for a scream. It never came. That must mean he was right. The killer, whoever it was, _was _trying to kill the green shape-shifter. If they weren't, some other victim would have died. There was one who died last night and another right before. With the ongoing pattern, he was half-expecting someone else this morning. A smile blossomed on his face as he realized the killings were finally over.

He stood-up and left his room, deciding to search around for another body anyways. He found Cyborg in the kitchen, cooking up some meat-oriented breakfast. He greeted the half-robot with a "hey" and went on in search of Starfire. He eventually saw her taking a walk outside from a window. Another relieved breath left the Boy Wonder as he was finally sure no more Titans were getting killed. Yet, he needed to solve this case. He needed to figure out who this killer was.

Then, it hit him: some new realization. Raven. All along, he'd been confused. Outside, he pretended he was sure she was alive. Inside, he'd always questioned his words only to get angry of himself for doing that, feeling like he was giving-up. What he never thought about was _why_. If she died, why? If she didn't, why would she possibly choose to disappear? _Did_ she _choose_ to disappear? Now, he finally did and with it came a new theory. What if _she _was the killer? Running off after she killed her targeted victim. _Typical. _But why she would want to kill Beast Boy was beyond Robin. _Motive. That's what this case's missing. _Currently, none of the 'suspects' had any motive.

Robin sighed as he pondered over the little mystery, frustrated. He just wanted the criminal cuffed and put to jail…_now_. He didn't want to have to do all this thinking and solving. Plus, he was going nowhere. He decided to do some snooping in everyone's rooms. The first room he went to was Starfire's, completely deserted with her outside.

It was clean as usual and _pink. _She had her round bed beside a bed-side table with a bookshelf near. On her bedside table sat the Tamaranean book she'd been reading lately. Robin picked it up and flipped through curiously. He couldn't read anything. There were some pictures, however. One had a maniac holding a crystal clear jewel high in the air on one side, then some fellow holding the exact same stone on the other. Robin noticed how the fellow's eyes looked exactly like the maniacs. He also recognized the stone as the same one on the cover of the book. He turned to the next picture. It was of another maniac Tamaranean with a yellow stone she was holding high. It caught the sun's light, mirroring it intensely around the place. There were a ton of Tamaraneans around, obviously blinded by the intense light the stone emitted. Robin also recognized the stone as one from the cover. He put the book back, his interest lost.

He looked around the room. Nothing.

This was frustrating. There was _nothing _here to help him. _Nothing. _No mater how much Robin didn't want to see some type of a clue pointing to Starfire, he also wanted to see _something_. In fact, he was beginning to get desperate enough to _want _a clue against Starfire. He just wanted this case solved, over with and was getting frustrated of having no result. He left the clean room, heading towards Beast Boy's. He wasn't expecting to find anything, but decided it wouldn't be hurt to search.

It looked pretty much like how it looked like the last time it was searched. Clothes scattered everywhere on the ground, only two actually hanging in his closet. The Robin tofu statue stood tall and proud over the messy room, bits of it bitten off. One bite mark was clearly Beast Boy's from the afternoon of Robin's birthday. He saw Beast Boy eat it himself. Then there was another mark. A dog's. That meant either Beast Boy transformed into a dog to eat some or it was _the_ dog. Robin smiled, so the dog liked tofu, huh? He searched around some more, but continued to find nothing.

Next came Cyborg's room. It had a whole lot of high-tech gadgets on the walls Robin tried his best not to touch. Instead, he looked around. Clean. Just like everyone else's room. Except-a scrap of paper. Robin bent down to pick it up. It was a crumbled piece of paper which, when Robin straightened, had "I can't go on" scribbled on it. Cyborg's handwriting. I can't go on? Surprise pinched Robin's arms. What exactly was that supposed to mean? He folded the paper and placed it in his pocket, deciding to look over it again later.

Next was Raven's room. He wasn't expecting anything there, having searched it when he was trying to look for the girl. But, then again, he wasn't exactly 'sane' then. He was breathless and had his mind set on finding her, running this way and that nervously. He could have easily missed something. Therefore, he walked into her room anyways, hoping for some type of a clue that wasn't so mysterious. Yet, he wasn't too confident he'll get it. That's why he was so surprised at what was in Raven's room.

Raven.


End file.
